Somewhere You and I Kiss
by dimshit
Summary: Sudah lebih dari 10 th mereka tidak bertemu. Taiga yg kembali ke Amerika setelah lulus SMA, dan Aomine yg menjajaki dunia basket profesional di Jepang. Taiga yakin dirinya bahagia dengan pasangan hidupnya. Tetapi, ketika ia mendapati Aomine mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya ketika reuni... Future AU/AoKaga/MaleOCxKaga
1. An Invitation From Old Friend

**A/N: **Udah lama banget ga nulis dalam bahasa Indonesia, jadi bisa dipastiin bahasanya terkadang masih rancu dan kagok. Orz. Sedang terus berusaha mengembalikan irama menulis yang dulu :') Please, be patient with me, ogay- Dan di sini Kagami dipanggil sebagai "Taiga" karena... _well_, alasannya bakalan jelas di cerita sih... Walau, yah... udah cukup jelas dari _summary_-nya juga sebenernya ="))a

Mengenai fanfic GrimmIchi yang ga kunjung saya update... Saya masih nunggu kehadiran Grimmjow di Bleach, karena mood ini susah banget datangnya kalo asupan ga ada *otl*

**Info tambahan**; Beberapa dialog menggunakan bahasa Inggris karena memang bahasa itu yang digunakan Kagami ketika berkomunikasi dengan beberapa orang tertentu. Apalagi setting chapter pertama itu di Amerika. Sisanya, akan tetap berbahasa Indonesia. Fanfic ini juga di-post di AO3: (http) archiveofourown dot org / works/2102358/chapters/4583790

Anyway, onwards...

* * *

Chapter 1: An Invitation From Old Friend

* * *

Sebuah kecupan ringan tepat di atas alis bercabangnya membuat Taiga mengedik, perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Suara tawa ringan terucap keluar dari sela kedua bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Nnn... Isn't it still to early? I can't feel the sun yet..." ujarnya tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang nampak masih agak lelah.

"Open your eyes first, Taiga. You will know that the time already past so far from your favorite number,"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Taiga sudah terduduk, menatap nanar ke arah pria yang hanya tersenyum-senyum saja ke arahnya, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Damnit, Adrian!" ia kemudian melempar bantalnya ke arah Adrian yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasti karena model rambutnya yang seperti orang purba setiap kali baru bangun tidur.

_Tapi, tidak separah Kuroko lho. Serius._

Sambil ngedumel, Taiga mencari celana boxernya yang terlempar secara serampangan semalam, dan mengenakannya setelah ia menampik tangan sang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya yang berusaha membantunya mengenakan celana tersebut. Tapi, Adrian yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pasangannya itu hanya terkekeh dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Taiga, membuat sang pria bersurai merah itu semakin cemberut.

"You don't need to worry about my breakfast, Taiga," memeluk sang kekasih, Adrian kemudian mencium Taiga di bibir. Menjilati bibir yang membuatnya ketagihan itu hingga bibir itu nampak lembab seperti biasanya. "You look so tired after last night, and you were sleeping so peacefully, so I didn't have a heart to wake you up. But still I woke you though, later than usual, because I really need my morning Taiga-dossage before work,"

Rona kemerahan membanjiri kedua pipi Taiga karena Adrian bisa menebak dengan tepat alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia begitu panik.

"You really are a good housewife. I'm so lucky to be married to you, Taiga. I love you, yeah?"

Mendengus dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, Taiga, sedikit berjinjit, balas mencium Adrian. Melebarkan jemari-jemarinya di dada bidang sang suami, dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "I love you too, bastard. Do come home early today, okay? I will cook something special for you."

"Oh? Am I forgetting something about today?"

Walau pun Taiga tidak ingin merusak suasana di antara mereka berdua, mengingat Adrian yang sudah terlambat bekerja, dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Taiga mengambil selangkah mundur. "Not really... I just feel like it,"

"Then wait for me."

Satu kecupan terakhir di kening Taiga, Adrian pun melangkah keluar rumah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, begitu juga Taiga yang tertawa lepas ketika melihat sang suami hampir terjatuh karena tidak lihat-lihat jalan, sebelum kemudian ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan ketika suara mesin mobil terdengar, barulah ia melangkah memasuki dapur—

—dan hampir berlari keluar lagi ketika akhirnya ia melihat kondisi salah satu ruangan favoritnya itu.

"ADRIAN STEVE LONGRIVER, I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH **MY** KITCHEN!"

Karena suaminya itu dan dapur tidak akan pernah sejodoh.

* * *

Menghela nafas lega karena urusannya membersihkan dapur sehabis Adrian mengacak-acaknya (dijamin, pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu mencoba membuat sarapan tadi pagi, namun karena memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan dapur, maka semuanya berakhir berantakan. Dan Taiga-lah yang kena batunya untuk membersihkan), Taiga kini duduk di ruang kerja suaminya dan menyalakan komputer yang ada di sana.

Ia merindukan Jepang, kau tahu?

Ia juga merindukan teman-temannya dahulu. Anggota tim Seirin... Kuroko... _Hell_, ia bahkan merindukan para anggota Generation of Miracles. Terutama... _Berani ia katakan_—Aomine. Mereka biasa bermain 1 on 1 ketika SMA dulu, walau sampai sekarang Taiga masih saja tidak bisa mengingat mengapa mendadak ia bisa begitu dekat dengan sangjagoan basket dari Touou itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, Taiga _log in _ke dalam akun Skype-nya, dan langsung nampak sumringah ketika mendapati Kuroko masih online. Padahal—kalau perhitungannya tidak salah—saat ini sudah jam 3 pagi di Jepang sana.

Ah... Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berbincang-bincang dengan mantan _shadow_-nya ini?

Oh. Benar juga. Sudah sebulan lebih.

**[Hei, Kuroko! Tumben masih bangun jam segini,]**

Sambil menunggu Kuroko membalas pesannya, Taiga memakan sandwich yang sempat ia buat setelah membereskan dapur tadi. Tepat ketika ia selesai memakan sandwich-nya—dalam dua kali gigit—Kuroko membalas.

**[Halo, Kagami-kun. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol di sini.]**

Ugh. Tipikal Kuroko untuk terus berbicara sesuai dengan bahasa _keformalan_, padahal mereka sudah lama kenal.

**[Ah... Yeah. Agk sibuk. Haha. Btw, bagaimana Satsuki-san? Udah masuk bln kedelapan kan? 'N udah kukatakan untuk memanggilku "Taiga"**—**]**

**[Oh. Maaf, aku terbiasa memanggilmu dengan margamu, Taiga-kun. Rasanya masih agak aneh. Dan Satsuki belakangan ini semakin sering mengeluh mengenai pinggangnya yang pegal. Tidak heran sih... Buntalan perutnya sudah lebih besar daripada bantal yang kami pakai sekarang.]**

Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang Taiga masih belum juga memberitahukan kepada sahabat karibnya itu kalau dirinya sudah menikah, makanya ia tidak bisa dipanggil sebagai "Kagami" lagi. Taiga Longriver adalah namanya saat ini. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya, hanya saja ia masih tidak siap melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu ketika tahu bahwa dirinya menikah dengan seorang pria.

Belum pernah sekali pun dalam 3 tahunnya di Seirin, ia memberitahu Kuroko kalau dirinya adalah gay.

Ia bahkan masih belum mengganti nama akun Skype-nya, dan masih berupa; Taiga Kagami.

**[Buntalan itu anakmu, bodoh!]**

**[Maaf, Taiga-kun, aku tidak bersedia dipanggil bodoh olehmu.]**

**[Berisik]**

...

Jemari-jemari panjang Taiga berhenti di atas keyboard ketika ia bermaksud mengetikkan kalimatnya yang lain. Ia ingin sekali memberitahukan Kuroko mengenai kabar pernikahannya, terbuka kalau dirinya gay. Ia yakin kalau Kuroko bukanlah seseorang yang akan meninggalkan teman hanya karena mereka 'berbeda'. Bukankah dikasari oleh Aomine pun, Kuroko masih menganggap pria berkulit gelap itu sebagai seorang sahabat? Seharusnya kasusnya ini masih terbilang 'ringan' daripada apa yang dilakukan Aomine 'kan?

...

Taiga menghela nafas.

Ia merasa begitu bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kuroko. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat dan paling baik. Padahal Kuroko sendiri begitu terbuka padanya, dan ia pun berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh.

...

Menelan ludah, Taiga memantapkan dirinya untuk memberitahukan pria bersurai biru langit itu. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali beban rahasianya ini menghilang dari pundaknya, agar ia tidak lagi merasakan canggung setiap kali Kuroko membicarakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Satsuki-san. Namun, belum sempat ia mengetikkan kalimatnya, Kuroko sudah membalasnya terlebih dahulu.

**[Ngomong-ngomong, Taiga-kun. Bulan depan Seirin akan mengadakan reuni. Apa kau bisa datang? Aku juga mengundang anggota tim GOM yang lainnya. Perintah dari Riko-san. Biar ramai katanya.]**

Taiga mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dua kali.

_Reuni?_

Selama otaknya yang pas-pasan memikirkan ide yang mendadak datang, tanpa sadar Taiga memainkan cincin yang berada di jari manis lengan kirinya. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan positif dan negatif yang mungkin saja terjadi dari idenya itu... Hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata merahnya nampak begitu yakin daripada sebelumnya. Menunjukkan tekadnya yang sudah bulat.

**[Kurasa bisa. Aku boleh membawa seseorg kan?]**

* * *

"Japan?"

Setelah makan malam (tidak jadi yang spesial karena Taiga masih kesal dengan insiden dapur tadi pagi), Taiga dan Adrian duduk-duduk di ruang televisi sambil menonton acara berita yang memberitahukan mengenai badai yang akan menyerang Fairbanks malam itu—_well_... Sebenarnya sih lebih tepat jika dikatakan kalau televisinya dicueki menyala sendirian, sementara kedua pemilik rumah sibuk dengan masing-masingnya.

Taiga yang duduk di atas pangkuan Adrian melenguh pelan ketika pria bersurai coklat itu menjilati perpotongan leher dan pundaknya, menggigit dan meninggalkan tanda yang terbilang cukup merah dan mencolok.

"_Nn_—Y-Yeah... Kuroko told—_ah!_—me today about it—"

Jari-jemari Adrian yang kasar karena bekerja di pertambangan minyak meremas bokong Taiga dan melebarkannya sehingga ia bisa memasukkan kejantanannya lebih mudah ke dalam tubuh pasangannya itu. Taiga meringis, memeluk erat leher Adrian, sementara ia turunkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga seluruh kejantanan sang pria masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Suara deru nafas berat, dan reporter berita yang masih saja berbicara di televisi adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar untuk beberapa waktu. Setidaknya sampai Adrian mencium kening Taiga, yang kemudian berpindah ke kedua pipinya yang meranum, rahang, baru kemudian bibir yang langsung ia lumat dengan penuh nafsu. Taiga mengerang diantara ciuman keduanya, dan ketika mereka sama-sama kembali membutuhkan oksigen, mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Adrian saat itu tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang selalu berhasil membuat Taiga bisa merasakan lututnya melemas. Pria bersurai merah dengan aksen hitam di ujung-ujungnya itu memajukan kembali kepalanya, menjilati leher hingga pipi Adrian, sementara kedua tangannya meremas kuat helaian rambut coklat sang suami.

"About Japan and your reunion, Taiga?" bisik Adrian dengan suaranya yang turun beberapa oktaf, membuat Taiga teringat kalau sebelumnya ia bermaksud memberitahukan mengenai obrolannya dengan Kuroko tadi siang.

"Oh, yeah... About that—" Taiga berdehem sekali ketika dirasakannya suaranya terlalu serak untuk berbicara, "I was thinking to bring you along with me. Introduce you to them... as my husband..." semakin ia berbicara, semakin berbisik pula suara yang Taiga keluarkan. Mendadak ia kembali tidak yakin. Keraguan dan kekhawatiran yang selama ini ia rasakan perlahan kembali menghantui pikirannya, membuatnya menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dan Taiga baru berhenti menggigitinya ketika Adrian menjilati bibirnya itu.

Menempelkan kening keduanya, Adrian menatap tajam ke arah Taiga, "You sure? Not all people can accept gay couples, you know. More so the married ones."

Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Taiga bisa dengan jelas menatap ke arah kedua iris hijau terang Adrian, dan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ia bisa melihat aksen kuning di sana. Kedua warna mata pria itu adalah hal yang pertama kali membuat Taiga tidak bisa berpaling ketika ia bertemu dengan Adrian 6 tahun yang lalu. Banyak orang bilang kalau iris mata berwarna hijau dapat menghipnotis perasaan seseorang, membuat orang tersebut seolah tersihir dan tidak mampu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pada awalnya Taiga tidak begitu percaya, sampai ia melihat warna mata Adrian.

Mata yang selama ini selalu menyokongnya, memberikan semangat padanya. Menemaninya setiap kali ia merasa kesepian karena teman-teman yang begitu dekat dengannya berada sangat jauh di seberang lautan, begitu pula Tatsuya, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri ternyata memutuskan untuk terus menetap di Jepang dan tidak ikut kembali ke Amerika bersamanya.

"Yes."

Taiga tidak mau memikirkan mengenai reaksi macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh teman-temannya ketika ia memperkenalkan Adrian di acara reuni nanti. Tapi, jika memang mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya gay dan menikah dengan seorang pria, itu berarti mereka bukan teman-temannya seperti yang ia anggap selama ini bukan?

Karena seorang teman akan menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"I really want them to know you... to see you laughing and talking with them,"

**Tbc.**


	2. The Reunion

**A/N:** Ahh... padahal rencananya ini chapter mau diselesaikan hari senin kemarin, tapi mendadak kerjaan numpuk, jadi terpaksa ngalor... Orz. Anyway, sankyuu bangeet untuk yang kemarin ini menyempatkan diri mereview~ Semoga kalian merasa enjoy juga membaca chapter ini ^^

Thanks to: **Akashi Aoi-desu**, **ffureiya, kiriohisagi**, **AoKagaKuroLover**, **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**, **Choi Chinatsu**, dan** widi orihara**, yang udah login dulu untuk memberikan review. Dan tentu aja, untuk para Guests tanpa nama yang udah rela banget ninggalin review walau mungkin di antara kalian ada yang ga punya akun di sini. Makasih banget~ Kalian-kalian ini yang bikin saya semangat untuk ngelanjutin ini fic :"D

Masukan-masukan yang kalian kasih pun sangat membantu ^^ Yosh! Semoga saya bisa ngasih plot twist yang memuaskan ya 'v')9

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reunion

* * *

"Hupla!"

Menurunkan barang-barang bawannya dari mesin yang mengantarkan sekumpulan koper besar dan tas yang selama penerbangan disimpan di bagasi pesawat, Taiga menghela nafasnya, mulai merasa mengepak barang sebanyak tiga koper berukuran besar untuk keperluan selama sebulan nampaknya terhitung terlalu banyak. Tapi, ia ingin sekali mengajak Adrian berjalan keliling Jepang mengingat suaminya itu belum pernah sekali pun mengunjungi negara matahari terbit ini.

Yep. Ia katakan "ini", karena saat ini kedua kakinya sudah menginjak bandara Narita di tanah Jepang.

Kalau boleh jujur dikatakan, Jepang adalah negara yang pernah ia sangka tidak akan ia sambangi lagi. Bukan berarti ia membenci negara ini, tapi karena memang ia sudah sangat betah tinggal di Amerika sana bersama sang suami, dan memang, biasanya Tatsuya-lah yang mengunjunginya.

Eh... Tapi, yang namanya manusia memang hanya bisa berencana saja, ya...

"Oii, Adri, can't you help me with this?" sedikit dumelan, Taiga kemudian menarik kerah baju Adrian yang semenjak turun dari pesawat terus-menerus berjongkok sembari memijat-mijat kepalanya, "Oh come on... Why are you always chickening out whenever there's a plane?"

Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau suaminya itu benci—_nah, lebih tepatnya sih takut_—pada apa yang namanya pesawat. Hanya saja, ia pikir rasa takutnya itu sudah membaik. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu setiap kali melihat sang burung besi.

_Mungkin ia melihat monster pemakan manusia kali ya?_

Aneh banget.

Walaupun terlihat masih agak pucat, Adrian berdiri dari posisinya dan mengambil 2 dari 3 koper yang ada, lalu tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pintu keluar. Kelihatannya ingin sekali segera enyah dari tempat di mana ia bisa mendengar suara pesawat terus-menerus.

Taiga hanya bisa tertawa kecil, memandang ke arah punggung sang pria dengan wajah penuh kasih sayang, sebelum kemudian menyusulnya.

* * *

"Oh, ya ampun...!"

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang berombak nampak begitu siap mencabuti rambut-rambutnya sendiri ketika kedua iris abu-abu terangnya menatap nanar ke arah sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai dapur. 'Diyakini', adalah kata kuncinya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, ia setengah berjalan dan juga setengah berlari ke arah ruangan yang berada di sudut terdalam rumah. Kedua kakinya yang panjang dan terbalutkan rok sepanjang betis nampak menampar-nampar lantai kayu yang ditapakinya.

Suaranya gaduh. Namun, nampaknya kegaduhan yang ada tidak cukup untuk membangunkan target dari kemarahannya, yang ketika ia bukan pintu ruangan yang dituju, ternyata masih begitu terlelap dari tidurnya di atas kasur _queen size _yang berada di tengah ruangan. Seluruh tubuh sosok tersebut, kecuali rambut birunya, terbungkus oleh selimut yang nampak begitu hangat.

"MISTER AOMINE DAIKI!"

Pekikan, selimut ditarik, dan sebuah erangan yang berasal dari sosok yang terbaring di atas kasur, namun tidak lagi karena sang wanita yang nampak tengah marah besar itu sudah menarik telinganya hingga mau tidak mau tubuh lelaki besar itu mengikuti ke mana arah tarikan, atau rasa sakitnya akan lebih luar biasa lagi.

"Adudududuh—Apa-apaan sih, HEI—" protes yang ada terputus di tengah jalan, ketika sepasang iris biru milik seorang Aomine Daiki bertatap-tatapan langsung dengan iris abu-abu yang menyala akibat rasa murka dari sang wanita yang ternyata istrinya tersebut. Menelan ludah, sang mantan _Ace_ dari Touou Gakuen itu menyadari kalau kini dirinya tengah berpijak di atas lapisan es tipis.

Yang salah langkah sedikit saja, akan mengantarkannya ke kematian.

Ups.

Yang barusan itu pengandaian.

"Uh... Iya, sayang, ada apa ya?" dengan senyum sejuta watt yang dipaksakan, dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, Aomine berusaha berbicara manis dengan wajah—_yang ia harap_—tak berdosa demi meringankan kemarahan sang istri.

Namun, kelihatannya ia salah langkah.

Karena es yang ia pijaki sekarang malah retak, seperti urat kekesalan yang semakin terlihat di kening sang istri.

_Dan jangan lupakan jeweran di telinganya yang semakin mengganas, oke?_

"Dapur." bagaikan seekor induk serigala, istrinya yang hanya lebih muda setahun darinya itu menggeram rendah. Dan geramannya itu sempat naik beberapa oktaf tatkala Aomine menampilkan wajah bingung, namun dengan sedikit tarikan di telinga, pria berkulit gelap itu akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan.

Pagi tadi, sebelum pergi berbelanja, istrinya itu memintanya untuk membersihkan dapur yang diacak-acak kucing liar yang seenaknya masuk. Namun, seperti biasa, ia lupa, dan malah pergi tidur karena pekerjaannya baru selesai dini hari tadi, dan ia ngantuk berat.

_Capek banget_.

Tapi, kelihatannya kalau pun ia mengatakan alasan kenapa ia tidak juga membersihkan dapur, ia hanya akan membuat sang istri semakin marah, dan kemarahan perempuan itu mengerikan. Aomine merasa lebih tenang jika dirinya dilempar ke kandang beruang lapar daripada dilempar ke dalam kandang perempuan yang marah. Dan datang bulan. Ya, istrinya itu sedang dalam masa haid, jadi lebih mudah daripada biasanya untuk merasa kesal.

Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk, dan segera berlari ke dapur.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir berlapiskan lipstik merah sang wanita sebelum ia nampak mengingat sesuatu, dan berjalan dengan langkah yang jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, mendekati sang suami yang nampak tengah memunguti kulit roti yang berserakan di lantai dapur.

"Aku bertemu Satsuki di swalayan tadi," mulainya sembari mengeluarkan belanjaannya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas, "Ia bilang untuk mengingatkanmu mengenai acara reuni nanti malam."

Aomine mengerang, menamparkan telapak tangannya ke kening.

"Lupa ya..." sinis sang istri.

* * *

Memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan sehari-hari adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Cukup mengambil kaos yang berada paling bawah di susunan baju di dalam lemari. Sedangkan untuk celananya, cukup memakai apa yang digunakan kemarin harinya, selama celana tersebut masih bersih dan tidak berbau aneh. Sebenarnya, Taiga sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang memilih-milih pakaian. _Sori, dia bukan cowok metroseksual seperti Kise. Haha._ Tapi, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana ia jadi begitu pemilih, sama seperti saat ini.

Berkacak pinggang tepat di bagian tepian kasur hotel tempat dirinya dan Adrian akan menginap selama satu minggu, pria bersurai merah dengan aksen coklat kehitaman di bawahnya itu nampak begitu konsentrasi menelusuri setiap set pakaian yang terbentang di atas kasur.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah acara reuni malam ini merupakan acara formal atau _casual_.

Ia lupa bertanya kepada Kuroko.

Suara pintu terbuka dan air keran yang mengucur terdengar ke dalam ruangan, "Huh? You still unprepared yet?" pelukan dari belakang diberikan Adrian kepada Taiga yang menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang lebih besar di belakangnya itu.

"Ah... To be honest, I don't know what to wear. The formal one? Or the casual one?" memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, Taiga mengalungkan kedua lengan panjangnya ke leher Adrian, sementara kedua iris merahnya menyidik sang suami dari atas hingga bawah. Tanpa ia sadari, tatapan menyidiknya berubah menjadi tatapan yang seolah menelanjangi pria di hadapannya itu. Kalau saja acara malam itu bukanlah acara yang penting, saat ini kedua tangannya bukan bermain-main dengan tengkuk Adrian, melainkan mencopoti satu-persatu kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakan sang pria. Menjilati bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering, Taiga menahan keinginan untuk mencumbu Adrian, takut kalau-kalau mereka malah akan kebablasan dan berakhir menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang, dan bukannya mendatangi acara reuni yang menjadi tujuan utama kedatangn mereka di Jepang. "Well... You wear the formal one, I guess... I'll go with one too," menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Adrian, Taiga berbalik ke arah kasur untuk mengambil pakaiannya, namun Adrian nampak bergerak lebih cepat, dan memilihkan satu untuknya.

"You know I go with formal most of the time. You just wear this one, yeah?"

Menatap ke arah Adrian sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada set pakaian di tangan sang pria, Taiga mengangkat satu alisnya. _Turtle neck_ abu-abu dengan mantel pendek berkancing enam... Bukan pilihan buruk. Nampak formal, namun juga masih terkesan _casual_ karena yang dikenakannya bukanlah kemeja dengan rompi plus jas seperti Adrian. Mengecup bibir Adrian dan tersenyum lebar, "Thanks, babe. I like your choice." Taiga mengambil set pakaian tersebut, dan menggantungkannya di pengait gantungan baju yang berada di salah satu sudut kamar. Ia memilih untuk membereskan pakaian lain yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya, baru kemudian bersiap-siap.

"Oh yeah, how about the car we intend to borrow from the hotel? Is it ready?" tanya Taiga sembari memasukkan pakaian-pakaian tadi ke dalam lemari.

Adrian nampak membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab karena ia nampak tengah berbicara di telepon, kelihatannya mengenai mobil yang Taiga maksudkan tadi. Mengangkat bahu, Taiga pun mulai berganti pakaian, dan baru ketika ia selesai menggantinya dan tengah berdiri di atas cermin sembari membenahi rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan, Adrian menjawab, "Yeap. The manager said it's ready and we can get it whenever we want to go." Pria 32 tahun itu pun melangkah mendekati Taiga dan membantunya membenahi rambutnya, "Here, you would want to give it a gel in this area..."

Membiarkan Adrian membereskan rambutnya, Taiga menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri di cermin, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas.

"Nervous?" tanya Adrian.

Terkekeh, "Will be stupid if I'm not."

"It will be okay,"

"Yeah..."

Tersenyum lembut ke arah Taiga, Adrian membelai pipi pria berurai merah itu dan mengecupnya, "I'll be here with you." Semburat pink nampak menjalar di kedua pipi Taiga, membuat wajahnya nampak begitu ranum. Kelegaan cukup ia rasakan dibalik rasa tegangnya karena ia akan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah tipe orang yang tertarik dengan sejenisnya di hadapan teman-temannya nanti. Apalagi, saat ini ia sudah bersuami.

"... Thanks, Adri,"

Satu kecupan ia berikan lagi sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berdua bergegas pergi menuju gedung olahraga SMA Seirin di mana reuni diadakan.

Walau pun sebenarnya reuni adalah untuk kelompok Kiseki no Sedai, namun rekan-rekan satu tim masing-masing pun diharapkan bisa datang. Dan karena kebanyakan dari mereka sekarang ini sudah menetap di Tokyo, maka SMA Seirin-lah yang ditunjuk menjadi lokasinya. Sebagai bahan nostalgia juga pastinya.

Kuroko sempat memberi-tahukan pada Taiga kalau Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, dan tidak lupa... Aomine, semuanya sudah dipastikan akan datang. Mereka masing-masingnya sudah meluangkan waktu untuk acara tersebut.

Menambah daftar kegugupan yang dirasakan olehnya.

_Haha_...

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Taiga berbisik, "Here we go..." Ia menerima tangan Adrian yang dijulurkan kepadanya—layaknya seorang _gentleman_ membantu teman kencan wanitanya untuk keluar dari mobil. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Taiga merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu, namun sekarang ia sudah terbiasa, makanya ia hanya tersenyum ke arah sang pria, lalu memandang ke arah gedung olahraga SMA Seirin di mana keramaian sudah cukup terlihat dari tempat Adrian memarkirkan mobil.

Ia menelan ludah ketika kedua kakinya membawanya semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Tangannya mendadak berkeringat dingin, namun genggaman hangat dan senyum lembut yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Adrian, mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih rileks.

Dan ketika sepasang irisnya melihat sosok pria bersurai biru terang dengan wanita bersurai pink yang berjalan di depannya, Taiga tersenyum lebar, dan melambaikan tangan kanannya, "Oi, Kuroko!"

Sementara tangan kirinya masih terus menggenggam tangan Adrian.

**Tbc**.


End file.
